Avatar of the Force,NarutoStar Wars challenge!
by Tormound
Summary: A challenge by me where Naruto being fatally injured at age 5 is rescued by Galen and taken to Coruscant to heal him and becomes his apprentice. Follows Naruto as he goes throughout the elemental nations with his new found powers!


**PM ME FOR ANY CLARIFICATION**

**PM ME IF YOU ACCEPT (YOU HAVE TO PM ME TO COUNT IT AS ACCEPTED)**

**x**

**Naruto/Star Wars crossover MAIN (Mother alive and a sister;sister is optional)**

**Time: After the Empire is toppled by the Rebellion, disregarding Expanded Universe it's a time of relative peace. There may be some Imperial remnants or some forgotten Sith practitioner, that is up to you.**

**The option of the Jedis being reformed after the Great Purge is up to you(Technically almost any Jedi could be brought back by saying they survived the purge and were just in very good hiding.**

**Naruto is pretty god damn powerful**

Naruto age 5, is hated by the villagers because he holds the Kyuubi, but carries on hoping one day to grow up powerful to protect those precious to him and himself(he isn't selfish much, but he is 5, so he would want to protect himself)but, that changed when his mother and sister(optional) came into his life(How you say? well if it's just Kushina herself than either kidnapped and being put into stasis or forced coma by ROOT, if you include a sister than it can be that Kushina and Naruto's sister somehow discovers that Naruto is alive, being lied to by ROOT ANBU that Naruto died thus moving from wherever they are to reach him). Naruto enjoys the comfort of a family for about 1 week to 1 month(your choice but it has to be within that time phase, so Kushina and his sister has a lasting impact on Naruto, also so Naruto would have a reason to come back) but when an enemy ninja(can be anyone actually, from an angry Iwa ninja to a really angry and hateful ninja of Konoha to maybe even ROOT trying to kidnap Naruto) attempts to kill/kidnap him. Their attempt fails but not before fatally injuring Naruto even with his healing factor. Starkiller, who was drawn to the planet due to a vision and Naruto's very strong connection to the force finds him, to save Naruto's life, he is forced to take him to Coruscant for medical aid(Stasis or cryotube is what allowed to Naruto to survive that long). Once Naruto is saved, Starkiller decides to ask him if he wants to be his apprentice, which Naruto accepts. Starkiller teaches Naruto both the Light and Dark sides of the force and the use of lightsabers(Dual lightsabers like Starkiller in Force Unleashed II would be great) Once 7 years(I want Naruto to have some bonding time with his family so he has to comeback when he is 12) has passed Naruto decides to return to his home planet and reunite with his family. He arrives as the future rookie 9 are about 2 month(so he can adjust) from graduating from the academy. Then you can go on from there, teams can anything you want.

**Pairings**: Naruto x Any girl (Preferably Hinata or Shion but up to you) May be harem but Hinata has to be in it and Sakura cannot be in the harem or be paired with Naruto. NO YAOI or genderbending(except Haku, I can tolerate Haku being a girl)

(Optional, if Juno is dead)Starkiller/Galen M. x Any women within that actually makes sense, age wise.

**BLOODLINES**(Optional): If you're gonna give Naruto and his family a bloodline(s) then here is the one mandatory madeup bloodline they must have, it's basically a really good healing factor called Kanzen Tentai(Perfect Heavenly Body)(Thank you AKASHXD for your permission to use this), it gives the user basically the perfect body. They can regenerate almost any limbs(takes time depending on limbs and how much they have to grow back, they cannot grow back their heads, so decapitation is fatal to them) and organs, immune to poisons, looking youthful till a very late age, and depending on their mastery of their bloodline can basically freeze their age, along with deaging themselves or aging themselves, making them basically immortal(The whole freeze age,accelerating aging, deaging, and being immortal is optional)Also, the Uzumaki life binding seal is a seal that's given to life partners of Uzumakis who love each other unconditionally, this mark gives the life partner the Kanzen Tentai and also binds their life together;can be given to multiple partners.-Bloodline idea and the Life Binding Seal credit goes to AKASHXD.

Other than that you can give them any bloodline you want

x

TIME SKIP THE JEDI/SITH TRAINING, you can show them in flashbacks but otherwise timeskip them.

x

Don't make it overly dark either... A rather upbeat story with pockets of humor with some seriousness mixed in would be nice. Check out Naruto/Starwars and Naruto/FFantasy fics by VFSNAKE to get what i mean.

x

Starkiller/Galen Marek can either have a father-son relationship with Naruto or a big brother kind of relationship with Naruto

x

Kyuubi can be male or female, their interactions are also up to you, but eventually Naruto must get Nine Tailed Chakra Mode(which means Naruto and Kyuubi are going to eventually be buddy, buddy) I like it in the manga where Kyuubi does what he does to survive, that eventually becomes friendship with Naruto.

x

Try to limit bashings to a minimal(unless it's Sakura or Sasuke or bad guys, this doesn't mean bash them, it just means I wouldn't care if they are bashed above minimal bashing)

x

Don't make Naruto like canon Naruto, he shall actually be intelligent, strong, and not a fool in believing Sasuke can be saved with such foolish idealism like in canon. He's still idealistic, but only to a realistic level. He is ruthless and somewhat sadistic to his enemies but kind and compassionate to his friends; gives second chances to those who deserve it, but doesn't give third chances; People who betrays Naruto's trust can expect a lot of pain.

x

Naruto's lover or lovers may learn to use the Force(not all of them)

x

Naruto will not be tempted to turn evil and join the dark side, since in the manga he resisted his "dark" Naruto self pretty damn well, he will still use dark side powers, but he won't turn evil.

x

Konoha as a whole is NOT evil! The civilian council and the advisers could be corrupt if you want, but Sandaime Hokage, along with shinobi council is not evil(You can decide if anyone is corrupt or not for the shinobi council, they just can't be all corrupt, some has to be good)

x

Again, Naruto will be pretty god damn powerful, it would be hard to balance the ability to snap necks in a blink of an eye since no one could stop it without the force, how you will attempt to justify why battles aren't over in 1 second is up to you. Maybe he is just playing with them?

x

Why would someone powerful as or more than a Jedi Master go to ninja academy? Because he wants learn parts of being a ninja and protect Konoha to honor his parent's memory and wishes. How he learns the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Rasengan is up to you, but those 2 techniques are a must for Naruto to have.

x

Naruto won't be like other Jedis since he is taught some Sith teachings. Such as the use of fear to weaken the enemy and be forceful than diplomatic etc., but he will be more Jedi like than Sith like, Ex: Naruto may decide to mindrape an enemy to fight for him or commit suicide rather than mindtricking them who he does that to would be based on who the person is and whether they deserve it or not. Also unlike most Jedis he believes in love along with Starkiller.

x

Starkiller/Galen Marek joining Naruto to go back to his home planet and whether he stays or not is up to you, along with either Juno being alive or not(Having the option for those who want to pair Galen with someone from Naruto)

**Read NOTES! On my profile for stuff you can use in the challenge**

**There are other challenges on my profile that may interest you, check em out!**


End file.
